


Bathysphere Romance

by FallingOverSideways



Series: Like Dolphins Can Swim [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, M/M, Rapture (BioShock), Romantic Fluff, bathysphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways
Summary: John surprises Kaidan with a romantic getaway and they both happily buck Rapture traditions together.~fanart~





	Bathysphere Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve played the Bioshock collection MANY a time, but only discovered a few months ago that residents made up contracts for romantic and sexual encounters. Rapture is a very forward thinking society for the 1950s, but they are also a very ‘every man for himself’ kind of city.
> 
> However, Kaidan is a romantic and when John sees the inner turmoil he has while they’re drawing up the contracts for their own future relations, tears them to pieces. If he was ever going to say ‘Fuck You’ to Rapture’s ways, it’d be for Kaidan. They decide to be scandalous and date and fall in love the traditional way.
> 
> I have some ideas for this series in written form, but also some ideas for another bioshock xover. We’ll see, I guess.
> 
> Come say ‘hi’ over at shotce.tumblr.com !! The original art is posted on my naughty blog at shotceaftermidnight.tumblr.com


End file.
